Congratulations Daddy
by Innocent Dumpling
Summary: "Congratulations, you're going to be a father again!" Their marriage was improving after years of Vegeta stubbornly refusing to admit how highly he regarded his family. How will he react to the news that the family dynamic he had finally gotten used to, was going to change? – VegeBul
1. Chapter 1

**CONGRATULATIONS DADDY**

 **CHAPTER ONE: BAD COFFEE DAY**

* * *

An audible sigh slips through the bluenette's tightly sealed tiers as she claimed the sofa closest to the door way, promptly flicking her legs up and over the armrest, her right hand carefully gripping a cup of precious coffee. Her day had been much like any other, filled with unreasonable requests from investors in Capsule Corp and that of her Husband, who always seemed to believe that his requests were much more important than ones made by individuals that funded his obscure requests.

Smiling, Bulma carefully lifted her precious cup of coffee upwards, the warm brim of the object pressing to her lips; the addictive aroma filling her nostrils. Within seconds, her shoulders slumped into a much more relaxed position in response to the divine scent she had inhaled; there truly was no better way to unwind, short of starting a project of her own devices.

A shout echoes through the long hallways of Capsule Corp, a series of rushed footsteps following suit, undoubtedly heading in the direction of her refuge. "I swear that kid needs to keep it together, if his father heard this racket he would have more than a thing or two to say about it I swear to Kami…" the genius grumbles under her breath, silently tilting her head backwards in order to have a better view of the doorway behind her despite the orientation of said view. "Trunks get in here now. I know you're hiding in the hallway, the whole complex knows!"

By this stage the youngster was undoubtedly panicking. It was unusual for her to take on the authoritarian role, Vegeta seemed to enjoy laying down the rules too much for her to truly take the reins unless deemed absolutely necessary; such as the time when he told Trunks and Goten that true warriors don't bathe as it take too much time away from training. He really was impossible at times.

Noticing a tuff of violet hair poking out from behind the door frame Bulma let loose a heavy sigh, was he really going to make her get up out of her seat? Children truly brought a new meaning to the word stubbornness, combine that with Vegeta's genes and you have an adorable yet vexing child. "You can't come over there? Please? Mama is too tired Trunks," she whimpers softly in self-pity, luckily for her most of the time Trunks was a considerate child and as such generally fell prey to her guilt trips and overall strategies to get her way.

"I don't want anyone to think I'm a pushover though…" Trunks fires back as he begrudgingly made his way over to the sofa, arms plaited across his chest. He was getting older, old enough to know she was manipulating him into doing things he really didn't care to do but that little smirk that teased the corners of his lips indicated that he didn't mind all that much; "I don't want to be home schooled anymore it's lame. That stupid teacher you hired last week is worse than the ones before her, she keeps getting mad at me because I correct her spelling mistakes on the handouts she gives me..."

It wasn't particularly groundbreaking to hear that Trunks was ready to replace another teacher, it felt as if they went through one teacher every couple of weeks at minimum. He was a bright child and a special one in more reasons than one, it was understandable why he felt so frustrated; "It's the safer option though Trunks…"

Trunks rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue in irritation, how was she failing to recognize how big the issue was for him? "I just want to go to a normal school! I want to meet kids my age like Gohan did! It's not fair…"

It was clear that he was lonely, being cooped up inside their home ninety percent of the time certainly wasn't helping that fact. If anything she could relate wholeheartedly, after all even she got cabin fever from time to time and she could come and go as she please unlike the youngster before her. "I can see where you are coming from Trunks. I really can, but it's not safe for several two main reasons," she replies, slowly twisting her body back into an upright position, placing her cold cup of coffee on the table beside her. "Firstly, we are an extremely wealthy family, you might be targeted by kidnappers as soon as you develop a pattern. If that happens you won't be able to fight back under any circumstances if you want to have a normal school experience Trunks. Because kids your age aren't as strong as you, which means that I will need to assign security to follow you..."

Surprisingly, instead of trying to argue against her first point Trunks remained silent, his brows furrowed as he took in her words. Sure he had contact with regular people who weren't related to them or their friends from time to time, but his mother had lived a 'normal' life as a wealthy child; her concerns on the matter couldn't be overlooked when they came from experience with dealing with the society he knew little about.

Noting that he was remaining silent Bulma rose to her feet, nudging Trunks towards the doorway as she led the child towards the kitchen; "Secondly, when Gohan went to a regular High School his secret was discovered, plus he had several close calls. People will naturally feel scared if they find out about your powers." Of the two point she made it was undoubtable that the second would be the one that would hurt her precious child the most if he was to experience it, all he wanted was to make friends, to feel accepted by people he chose to associate with. Taking a deep breath, the scientist walked over to the pantry, carefully plucking out an airtight container filled with cookies from the back of the cupboard and placing it on the counter for the two to share.

She was right, there were no if's or but's about it. "I guess so…" Trunks whispers under his breath, a defeated tone dripping from his voice as he flew upwards a fraction in order to seize several cookies for himself from the elusive container, his feet reclaiming the floor within a few short moments. "I'm gonna go hang out with Goten before Dad tries to make me train again. I'll be back for dinner, okay?" the youngster declares as he rushes out of the room again, his mood clearly picking up as he vanished from her sight.

"I can't keep up with him to save my life," she laughs, as she turns towards her large barista style coffee machine; how long had it been since she made a cup herself? The maids were a godsend, but it was clear she was more than capable of handling such simple things on her own. A smile creeps across her lips as she holds the filter underneath the coffee bean grinder and pressed start; she was growing tired of the instant coffee that the maids prepared her; it was time to step it up a notch. The potent scent of freshly ground beans filled the kitchen within seconds, overwhelming her senses as quickly as they hit them; a wave of nausea washing over her as she paused the machine and placed the partially filled filter in the sink. "I think I'm going to be sick…what on Earth?"

It was rare for anything to truly catch Bulma off guard, the thought was a laughable concept on most days given her aptitude for forward thinking, after all it never hurt to be prepared. Unfortunately for her today was not one of those days, in fact it was very much the opposite.

* * *

 **AUTHOR:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you would like to read more please be sure to leave a review and also follow this story to ensure you get notified when I update.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONGRATULATIONS DADDY**

 **CHAPTER TWO: MY LIPS ARE SEALED**

* * *

 **AUTHOR:**

Thanks so much for the wonderful response to the first chapter of 'Congratulations Daddy' I really appreciate all of your reviews and suggestions.

I hope you all enjoy the latest update. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter/story or if you have any thoughts or questions.

* * *

A month had passed since the bluenette's shocking discovery, at first, she considered the worst – an allergy of some kind to freshly ground coffee beans, as opposed to the sweetened powder mixture she requested from time to time. Luckily for her that was not the case, the scent simply nauseated her; at the time it was laughable, a coffee addict no longer being able to enjoy fresh coffee? Absurd. But as she thought on it a little longer, her short teal locks hanging over the sink as she fought the overwhelming urge to barf, the list of things that she was avoiding without so much as a thought in recent weeks grew.

"I can't believe I'm back in this position because of his inability to wear protection," Bulma mused to herself, a flicker of amusement flashing across her visage as she observed her reflection in the bathroom mirror; "I'm going get ginormous again aren't I? Stupid Saiyan genes." In truth, she couldn't help but feel a little surprise that it hadn't happened sooner, especially given their active sex life over the years. The topic of trying for more children wasn't one that either had raised, given that Trunks arrived so early into their relationship; if you could call what they had back then such a thing.

So much had changed since Trunks had arrived, the savage man that she had fallen for was now no more frightening than a cranky kitty in her presence. Back in the day, getting close to the Saiyan Prince was a much more intimidating experience, complete with insults and ample amounts of hate sex due to their heated arguments; the thought made her toes curl. "Two and a half months, that's what the doctor said…" Bulma whispers softly, her hands gently tracing over the slight protrusion in her navel region; ''I should tell Vegeta, but that didn't exactly go according to plan last time."

Taking a deep breath, the genius straightens her blouse, slowly making her way out of the bathroom and down the hallway in search of the man himself. "If memory serves me correctly it's about the time of the day that those two completely clear out my fridge," Bulma laughs to herself, bright eyes glimmering with amusement as she slips her sweaty palms into the deep pockets of her immaculate lab coat. "I hope Vegeta didn't overdo their training today. He really needs to start remembering that Trunks is a child not a fully grown adult…"

Over the years the couple had more than their fair share of arguments, something that her parents deemed concerning given their picture perfect marriage; but it suited the pair just fine. At the end of the day they got everything off their chests and ended up in the same bed every night, with an occasional mischievous 'detour' past the gravity room, her lab and even the kitchen on the odd occasion like the previous night. Trunk's training was one of the most popular topics Bulma raised, perhaps it was because she felt overly protective of the young boy or maybe it was because he didn't really need her protection; either way he was everything to her, and her number one concern was the fact that he was at risk of losing the opportunity to be a child while he could, due to his intense training regime.

"Why are you blushing?" a deep voice demands from across the other side of the room just as the scientist takes a step into the kitchen, onyx orbs locking on her visage as he bit into another piece of turkey; a sizable pile of bones filling a bowl positioned between her lover and that of their child.

"Worried about me?" Bulma teases as she waltzes up to the pair, one of her warm hands tussling Trunks' hair as she leans towards her husband seated beside him, placing am unwarranted kiss on his forehead. "It's just a little warm in here today don't you think?" she replies, shooting her husband a knowing wink as her left hand strayed from her child's head and tenderly tapped on the table top; _You can't sit there and pretend that you aren't thinking about what we did right here on this table last night mister._

Within seconds Vegeta's head turns upwards, a crimson streak spreading across his cheeks as he gazes up at her in horror; _Such a vulgar woman. How am I still surprised? Hn._

"You should eat something too Mama, you don't eat with us that often anymore," Trunks notes, his voice muffled by the turkey as he attempts to multitask.

Smiling Bulma turns to plant a kiss on her child's forehead too, he was always incredibly observant, to the point that she honestly believed he would be the first to discover her little secret. "I've just been a little busy lately, that's all Trunks. I'll try to ensure I'm here to eat with you both more often though," she replies simply, absentmindedly walking towards the coffee machine before quickly turning on her heel and walking towards the tea kettle to brew some tea instead; _This unborn child is denying me my caffeine and cigarettes, he or she is just as troublesome as their father already._

 _She is having tea again?_ Vegeta notes as he sly observed his wife in his peripheral vision, _It's about time that she started to cut out that disgusting liquid. I should remove the temptation._ "That makes four weeks now…" the Saiyan notes as he turns to look at her state of the art coffee machine; "I find your lack of interest in that toxic drink admirable. But you are weak and will circum to it again unless the option is removed entirely woman, you know this…"

Bulma carefully plants the full kettle on the heating pad and flicks the switch, eyes narrowing as she notes her husband's condescending remark; _I guess he has a point, I did try to give up sex with him and smoking months ago and neither of those attempts went well clearly._ "You should really worry about your own situation Vegeta. You seem to be developing an unhealthy addiction to baked goods," she quips, her back pressing up against the bench top as a faint whistling sounds from behind her; perhaps it was petty to bring up such a small matter knowing it would point out a weakness of his that he may not have noted as of yet, but he started it.

"I stopped smoking a month ago too, have I smelt or tasted like those so called 'death sticks'? No, not even once," A triumphant smirk creeps across her plump lips as she cocks her head slightly, "You seriously underestimate my self-control, Husband."

How hadn't he noticed sooner? The constant stench that always lingered on her was next to non-existent in recent week, a faint trace only present in the fine fibers her clothing. Eyes narrowing the Saiyan placed the piece of turkey he was working on, down on his plate; slowly rising from his chair and making his way towards his wife. "Are you unwell?" he whispers under his breath, careful to not speak loud enough to raise concern from their child, "I heard you vomiting yesterday in the early hours of the morning. Don't you dare lie to me, Woman."

 _He did hear me_ , she notes to herself as she turns to fill her teapot with hot water. "It's nothing to worry about, I just ate something that upset my stomach a little the night before which is why I've been a little off my food," she explains lamely as she turns around holding her teapot in one hand and empty mug in the other, "But other than that I'm allowed to make changes to my lifestyle. I just figured I should start looking after myself a little better, you do harp on about it all the time." With that said she brushed past him and proceeded to take a seat at the kitchen table, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

Her excuse would suffice for now, but it was clear he would dig into the matter further, he wasn't stupid. Why exactly she was hiding the truth from him bewildered her to some extent however, was she that terrified of how he would react to her news? Casting her eyes downwards, Bulma stared into the taupe coloured liquid in her cup; "You boys worry far too much," she teases, taking a sip of her milk tea.

Vegeta rests back against the kitchen bench top, his budging arms folded across his taut chest as he gazed across at his mate; _What are you up to? Your scent is different, you have to be sick._ Onyx orbs narrowing, the Saiyan turns to enter the kitchen; silently opening the fridge and selecting a tray of sashimi that the chef had prepared for him earlier and placing it on the bench.

Bulma's gaze lazily follows her husband as he slowly places the tray on the counter; her eyes suddenly widening as she notices the fish under the layer of cling wrap – one of many things she had discovered trigged her nausea. Within seconds she rose from her chair and rushing from the room, tea in hand as she made her swift escape; "S-Sorry I just thought of something I f-forgot to do before leaving my lab…" she stammers as she scurries out of the room and down the hallway. _That was too close! I need to tell the staff to stop purchasing ingredients that trigger my sickness._

A low growl escapes the Saiyan as he slams his closed fists down on the bench, _Does she take me for an imbecile?_ Taking a deep breath, he plucked two slices of tuna sashimi from the plate and greedily ate them as he pursued his partner; "Come back here, Woman!" he bellows as he storms through the winding corridors of their home.

The faint echo of her voice suddenly met his ears as he hovered around the corner in a very un-Vegeta like manner. Had her troublesome behavior truly driven him to such extremes? Squinting, the prince peered around the corner as he listened on, keen to get some intel on the situation she was so keen to keep from him.

Further down the hallway Bulma shook her head as she interrupted her personal assistant, "Sorry, please ask the chef to no longer order fish for the time being, it could just be Salmon and Tuna but it's best to not risk it." A lough sigh escapes the bluenette as she cups her cheek and turns away.

"Lady Bulma, you really look quite pale. Are you sure you just want me to make these small changes? Surely there is more we can do to help ease your discomfort?" the blonde pleads, edging closer to her employer, bright green eyes full of sympathy for the woman before her.

A light chuckle escapes the scientist as she pats the younger woman on the shoulder; "That's more than enough, don't worry about me. I've been through this all before, so I know what to expect this time around; besides, it's not like many die from my condition."

A cold shiver rushes down Vegeta's spine as he takes note of her response to her employee's concern. His blood bubbles away in his veins as the warrior tries his hardest to control the sense of complete and utter frustration that was washing over him; _So she has been lying to me! How could she do this? It is unforgivable!_ Taking a deep breath, the Saiyan storms around the corner, his hands balled into fists as he approached the pair. "WOMAN! EXPLAIN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he bellows, an unfamiliar sense of fear quaking through his body as he attempted to process the words he had clearly overheard leaving his wife's lips.

Eyes widening, Bulma turns to come face to face with her husband's angry yet flustered visage as the woman beside her scurried away; it wasn't hard to tell that he had clearly been eavesdropping on their conversation and in doing so taken the situation out of context. "Geeze Vegeta, did you need to shout like that?" she retorts, slowly crossing her arms across her chest as she raises a brow; _Saiyans have to be the most dramatic race I've encountered in all my years…_

"I'M NOT SHOUTING YET, BELIVE ME," Vegeta retorts back as loudly as possible; his flair for the dramatic reaching an all-time high for the week. His hands instantly sweep forward seizing his wife's shoulders as he swiftly pinned her against the hallway wall; "Why didn't you tell me you were unwell when I asked Woman?" he growls softly, his voice barely audible as he tries his best to muffle his emotions despite his initial outburst.

It was clear that trying to explain the situation in a way that would get him to calm down was going to be a task and a half, but telling him the truth was certainly a more difficult option; did she really have a choice in the matter? "You're misunderstanding my words entirely, Vegeta. This is why I always told Trunks that eavesdropping on conversations is never a good thing."

Sighing heavily the bluenette smiles lopsidedly up at the seething male hovering over her, his tight grip on her shoulders a token of the affection he held for her; something few would understand. "I've been getting unwell when I smell specific scents lately, that's all. I think I've developed some adult-onset allergies so I just need to get a blood test to find out what the specific causes are, it doesn't seem like anything major."

A sudden heavy sensation weighed upon her heart, did she really need to hide such wonderful news? Their relationship had come so far since their last conception after all. But the fear from his last reaction did nothing to calm her nerves, was this even what he wanted? Adding another child into the equation would certainly weigh heavily on him, yet another life for him to protect before his own.

"Tch, you always have been impossible," the Saiyan growls lowly, obsidian oculars carefully scanning her face as his right hand drifted up to trace down the side of her cheek. Despite his outbursts and fiery remarks, it was always clear that when it came to their family he always has the best intentions.

He was the impossible one, that much she knew for certain; but when he looked down at her with those big dark eyes of his it was difficult to argue to the same extent she usually would. "What does that make you then?" she whispers lowly, her dark lashes fluttering closed as she lifted her head, seizing his lips in a fierce kiss.

A smirk crept across the once livid Saiyan's lips as he pressed his weight against her, his calloused hands sweeping down to her sides as he eagerly unbuttoned her jeans and grasped her hips roughly causing her to instinctively arch towards him. A small moan immediately escapes him, causing him to pull back, their lips parting as he looked down at her quizzically; _Did her power level just spike or was that my imagination?_

"What on Earth could you possibly be thinking about right now?" Bulma teases as she reaches down to button up her pants and wriggle free from his embrace, her cheeks flushed as she flicks her tussled teal locks out of her eyes. A confident smirk seizes her lips as she winks at him and slowly starts to walk off, a hand waving out beside her; "We might pick that up again later, if you're lucky…"

Smirking to himself, the Saiyan Prince turned away, his arms folded across his chest as he made his way back to the kitchen; "Such a vulgar woman."

* * *

 **AUTHOR:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you would like to read more please be sure to leave a review and also follow this story to ensure you get notified when I update.


	3. Author’s Update

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so much for your unwavering support for this story!

I have just commenced work on the next chapter after a long break (as you might've noticed) so please be sure to follow this story so you don't miss any future chapter updates.

\- Innocent Dumpling


End file.
